


Что угодно

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Федерико уехал на сборы. Секс по телефону. Бессмысленное и беспощадное.





	Что угодно

"Спишь?"

"Нет"

"Я позвоню?"

Он ждет ответного СМС, но вместо этого видит входящий звонок от Криштиану. 

\- Привет, - говорит Берни, торопливо прижимая телефон к уху. 

\- Привет. Вы уже в гостинице?

\- Да.

\- Не пошли праздновать?

\- Кое-кто из ребят в баре сидит, а я сразу в номер завалился. 

\- Ты один?

\- Один. 

\- Отлично. 

\- Мм? - вопросительно мычит Берни, пытаясь рукой нашарить гарнитуру.

\- Потому что я весь вечер думал о тебе. 

Берни надевает наконец беспроводные наушники и только сейчас замечает, что Криштиану тяжело дышит. 

\- О. 

\- Мы не виделись всего несколько дней, а я уже соскучился. Ты такой сексуальный в синей форме своей сборной. 

\- Криш... - Берни едва верит тому что слышит. Секс по телефону? Да! Спасибо! Пожалуйста!

\- Я знаю, какой ты обычно разгоряченный, после того как забьешь гол. Скажи, ты подрочил уже или решил потерпеть?

\- Кхм... - вот если бы он знал, что Криштиану позвонит ему и устроит секс по телефону, дотерпел бы и сейчас поглаживал свой твердый член. Потому что сомнений не оставалось - Криш сейчас делал то же самое. 

\- Значит все-таки подрочил? Жаль. Я хотел, чтобы ты кончил вместе со мной, - в голосе Криштиану слышны капризные нотки. - Я лежу и думаю о тебе. О том что будь я сегодня там, на поле, после твоего гола - обязательно обнял бы тебя, уткнулся лицом в шею, вздыхая запах газона, адреналина и победы. А после матча, в раздевалке, прижался бы к тебе всем телом, чувствуя твое возбуждение и давая почувствовать свое. 

\- Ммм... А ты возбужден? - спрашивает Берни, чтобы подразнить Криштиану.

\- Да. И я хочу тебя. Хочу тебя в себе. Перезвони мне по FaceTime.

Берни тут же нажимает на иконку видеозвонка, ожидая увидеть соблазнительно улыбающегося Криша. Вместо этого на экране появляются загорелые широко расставленные ноги и рука, двигающаяся между ними. Член Криштиану твердый и уже истекает смазкой, но все внимание Берни обращено ниже. 

\- Криииш...

\- Хочу, чтобы это были твои пальцы, - стонет Криштиану и, кажется, вводит свои пальцы глубже. 

Берни плохо видно, но зато отлично слышно что именно Криштиану делает со своей задницей.

\- Давно ты..?

\- Минут двадцать. Я пытался сдержаться, но не смог. 

Берни чувствует, как закипает кровь. Его ведет от того какой Криш сейчас открытый и бесстыдный.

\- Моя горячая жадная шлюшка, - говорит он восхищенно. - Хочу видеть твое лицо.

Криштиану поворачивает телефон и смотрит на него смущенно, облизывая влажные блестящие губы.

\- Твой блядский рот... - ругается Берни. - Ты же хочешь, чтобы в него сейчас толкался мой член? 

\- Да, - говорит Криштиану, прикрывая глаза и прикусывая губу.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я вставил тебе с двух сторон, насаживая ртом по самые яйца и трахая пальцами твой узкий зад.

Он даже не спрашивает. Берни точно знает, что нужно Криштиану. Он чувствует как нарастает собственное возбуждение, но сейчас больше всего хочется увидеть как Криш кончает, выстанывая его имя. 

\- Сколько их уже внутри? Два? Три? Добавь еще. Если бы я был там - растянул бы твою дырочку хорошенько. 

\- Три, - говорит Криштиану, открывая глаза и хватая ртом воздух. Пару мгновений и Берни слышит его протяжный жалобный стон. - Четвертый. 

Блядь! Берни тянется свободной рукой вниз и начинает поглаживать свой член. 

\- Четыре. Молодец. Знаешь, как-нибудь надо будет попробовать больше. Сможешь принять в себя мою руку? Уверен, тебе понравится чувствовать себя заполненным до предела. Растянутым, вытраханным, моим. Никто кроме меня не заполнит тебя так. Я буду первым. Единственным. Так ведь?

\- Да.

Рука Криштиану подрагивает и он опускает телефон себе на грудь, придерживая его, чтобы Федерико мог видеть хотя бы часть его лица. 

\- Ты никому прежде не позволял делать с собой такое? Трахать не членом или игрушками, а всем собой? - спрашивает Берни, заранее зная ответ. 

\- Никогда.

\- Ты будешь сжиматься так сладко вокруг моих пальцев, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущению заполненности. Тебе будет казаться что четырех пальцев достаточно, но я не остановлюсь, пока не протисну внутрь всю ладонь. Пока не почувствую тебя изнутри. 

\- Федее...

\- Ты уже близко? 

\- Мгмм... 

\- После этого ты навсегда будешь моим. Только моим. Скажи это.

\- Только твоим. Пожалуйста, - хнычет Криштиану, прося о большем.

Ну что же...

\- Будешь моей шлюхой. Похотливой, ненасытной, умоляющей о большем даже с кулаком в заднице. Тебе ведь будет этого мало? Тебе всегда мало. Кто знает, может я просуну еще и свой член в твой растраханный зад. Отдрочу себе, используя тебя как не пользуют даже самых дешевых шлюх. Но я знаю, тебе понравится чувствовать себя заполненным до предела. Чувствовать как внутри двигаются мой кулак и член. Ты поймешь, что создан для этого. Для того чтобы быть моим. Принимать меня. Все, что я захочу тебе дать. Все, что захочу с тобой сделать. После такого твоя дырка уже не будет прежней. Никто не сможет заполнить тебя так, как я. Ты и не сможешь смотреть на других, зная что ты моя шлюха. Что я выебал тебя так, как никто прежде не решался и уже не решится. Ты мой, целиком и полностью. 

\- Твой... - выдыхает Криштиану и кончает. Не стонет даже, скулит.

Берни пытается оттянуть собственный оргазм, но не может. Кончает второй раз за вечер. После матча, в душевой, он дрочил, думая о Криштиану. Но одно дело фантазии и совсем другое - видеть и слышать как Криш сходит с ума от его слов. 

\- Хороший мой, - зовет Берни, чуть отдышавшись. 

\- Федерико, - Криш пытается взять телефон в руку, что удается ему не с первой попытки. Вид у него совсем осоловевший. Глаза горят, губы алые и припухшие. 

Воплощение всех эротических фантазий и мокрых снов Берни лет этак с четырнадцати. Он сам не верит, как ему повезло.

\- Это было хорошо? - спрашивает он, боясь что мог перегнуть где-то палку. 

\- Хорошо, - кивает Криштиану. - Я бы даже попробовал. Не все, что ты описал, - тут же добавляет он, слегка нахмурившись, словно пытаясь прикинуть возможно ли это в принципе. - Но я действительно никогда не делал такого. Не позволял кому-то зайти так далеко.

Дыхание снова перехватывает. Сердце начинает биться сильнее. Не позволял никому. А ему может. Хочет. Доверяет. 

\- Криштиану, - шепчет Берни, не зная что сказать. Признаться в любви? Сейчас? Неужели он не говорил еще те самые три слова? Кажется, не говорил. 

Криштиану смотрит на него настороженно, понимая, что только что переступил важную черту. И казалось бы сейчас совсем не время для серьезных разговоров, не тогда когда они перепачканы спермой и находятся в разных городах. Но Берни плевать.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он. - Сам не верю, что так долго ждал, чтобы сказать это. Криштиану. Я тебя люблю, - повторяет Берни, на этот раз на итальянском, перекатывая слова на языке. 

И вау. Он не знал даже, что Криш может улыбаться _так_. Берни признается ему в любви снова и снова, на всех известных ему языках. 

\- Eu te amo, - вторит Криштиану, когда Берни доходит наконец до португальского. 

\- Поскорее бы снова увидеть тебя. Хочу прошептать эти слова тебе в губы. Выцеловать их на твоем теле, - он знает, что улыбается сейчас как идиот. 

\- Тоже этого хочу. Вернись ко мне победителем, - просит Криштиану. 

\- Ради тебя. Для тебя. Что угодно, - обещает Берни.


End file.
